divergent struggle
by Divergent girl tris
Summary: in this version it begins were allegiant ends except there are facthions and a two new characters and tris is still alive so just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1 new beginings

chapter 1 new beginnings

tris pov

I wake up cold I am lying on a cold metal table how did I get hear more importantly who am I? the room I am in is stark white but like the table I lay on there is scientific equipment about the room I pull myself up into a sitting position my whole body hurts. The door opens a short haired girl with dark skin walks in she is crying she looks up to where I am sitting. her eyes widen oh my god Tris she hugs we and I stiffen Tris? she asks hesitantly are you okay well other than being shot twice and you know dying she blurts out excitedly. Wait what? I asked confused who is tris who are you. oh my god this is not good she mumbles we have to go see four he is goanna be so happy I finally recognize something she says him I know him yea she says you would went to hope so no I say he can not know im still alive. Tris why would you not what your boyfriend to know your still alive. still alive? I wonder out load yes the girl says you really don't remember do you way to start over again my name is Christina.

A MOUNTH LATER

tobias pov

I walk back into the dark of the dauntless compound and cant help think about her we only had a short time together but most of the memorise of her are hear the first day we met she was the first to jump we both originated from abnegation I push those memorise aside they are to painful I see Christina beckon to me from across the walk see looks concerned so I sprint up to her and say its been forever since iv seen you see stays quite and I ask what's wrong. she looks up and says I need to talk to you and its really important.

HALF A MOUNTH AGO

tris pov

I sit Dumb founded on the bathroom counter the white long stick clenched in my hand Christina walks in and I quickly hide it. For the mean time we live together when she isn't at the compound that is. so far I have my memory back but there are still a lot of gaps I stretch my memory and remember I gasp holding my head I fall of the counter and Christina caches me before my head hits the edge of the bath what do you remember she asks me as soon as I recover my wits how it happened I say how what happened Christina says Chris Im...im pregnant I say she stairs at me we have to tell four she says memory fully recovered or not I begin to protest but Christina shushes me yes she begins again I know we where going to wait until you were fully recovered but that's not an option anymore


	2. Chapter 2 please dont hate me

tris pov

chapter two please don't hate me

''not an option" I mutter to myself as I sit on Tobias bed in the dauntless compound. Will he be mad? or happy to see me? I have no idea. my palms begin to sweat and I wipe them of on my jeans. My head hurts do I have morning sickness? great I probably look like a pice of crap. Oh god what is he going to say when he finds out about the baby. Suddenly I realise I am rocking back and fourth and stop myself. I hare Christina and Tobias talking out side the door and my hart begins to beat faster. Its him when I'm with him I feel like I could burst into flames or turn into liquid at any given moment. As he bursts into the room I begin to bawl "great" I hear Christina mutter "hormones this should be fun" I laugh and stand up .Tobias throws his arms around me "please don't hate me" I sob into his shoulder "tris hate you" he sighs "why would I hate you I love you I don't care if you waited to come back to me or not I have you know and that is the important thing hear" he crushes his lips to mine and I feel truly and utterly happy. He puts his forehead to mine and smiles at me. my life is set back on track all except..."Tobias" I whisper "there is something I need to tell you something" he furrows his eyebrows "anything" he whispers back I'm...I'm I hesitate look to Christina who still stands quietly in the door way she nods I take a deep breath and continue "pregnant" I blurt "I'm pregnant."

* * *

2 MINUTES EARLER

Tobias pov

I walk down the hall towards my room Christina stops and hesitates once she sees my bedroom door "are you sure your okay" I ask "you seem really nervous" I tease "I'm fine" she mutters "lets keep going" we reach the door put my hand on the nod Christina stops me "what" she hesitates "what would you do If tris was in there" "Chris I say I know you miss her I miss her two but it is not going to happen" "oh really" she says and looks up at me "and what if I said there is someone I your room waiting to see you. I don't waste time I immediately throw open the door. I get a serious case of tunnel vision tris sits on my bed she is looking at me and she is crying why is she crying? Christina mumbles something behind me that I don't hear but is obviously funny because she stands up and laughs. her hair has gotten longer and she is glowing. I surge towards her a throw my arm around her. And she sobs into my shoulder "please don't hate me" "tris hate you" I sigh "why would I hate you I love you I don't care if you waited to come back to me or not I have you now and that is the important thing here" I crush my lips to hers and feel something I haven't felt in a long time happy. I put her forehead to mine and smiles. Tobias" She whispers "there is something I need to tell you" I furrow my eyebrows "anything" I whisper back she continues I'm...I'm she hesitate and looks to Christina who still stands quietly in the door way she nods. tris takes take a deep breath and continues "pregnant" she blurts "I'm pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

Tris pov

He stands there and stare's just stare's "tris" he says "I don't know what to say" he continues I look down and its like Chris can read my mind because she is instantly at my side her hand on my shoulder showing that I have her support. "amazing" he says to me and Christina and I both let out a heavy sigh at once and laugh chris steps back and Tobias wraps his arms around me and says "I love you". "I love you two" I say Tobias places my forehead on his he puts his hand on my stomach and Christina leaves. Tobias picks me up and puts me on the bed and sits next to me. A thousand thoughts run through my head at once what will he say? "Tobias" I start but he dose not let me finish he crashes his lips to mine we pull away at the same time and smile as he crashes his lips to mine again...

_**okay I have an update peter still has his memories and Tobias and him hate each other like mortal enemies! okay :(**_

Tobias sits across from me smirking "what" I say " "nothing" he says smiling more "I'm going to be a dad" I look down at my hands and frown in a smiling kind of way. "I missed you" I said "I missed you to" he answers immediately and pulls his head Into my lap. I lean down and kiss him I pull away and he frowns "what" I say "Im hungry" my stomach growls In sympathy this makes Tobias laugh I pout he laughs harder and says "if your hungry we can go to the cafeteria and have lunch" "lets go" I say I really want some cake" Tobias laughs and says "okay but first let me change my shirt"

page break :)

Tobias stands in line for food while I try to find a place to sit my eyes scan the room. I glance towards the leaders table they are all staring at me 0_0. I let my eyes wander again this time they settle on Christina she is sitting at our old table talking to Uriah and Zeke she looks up at me and says something to them they both look up at me. I walk over and sit down across from them they still stare and then suddenly Uriah breaks out in his classic trademark smirk then I remember "Uri" I say " I thought you where meant to be dead?" "that makes two of us" "yep" I say popping the p grinning. I feel two strong arms wrap around me "hi four" I say "hi" he answers sitting next to me he hands me a try of food "yes cake" I say Christina and Tobias look at me then at each other and burst out laughing "WHAT" I say shoveling more cake in my mouth Uriah and Zeke both just stare. I start to laugh along with the other at first it is forced but then it comes naturally. finally the laughing dies down "um..." Zeke said "me and Uri are having a truth or dare party we where wondering if you guys would come?" I look to Tobias he smiles and I say "sure" "great" he says standing up "hey" I where are you going" I ask to get the Bose where else?" I feel my face go slack an my body go ridged. I look to Christina who mouths "it will be okay".

after awhile I stand up and say "I'm tiered" Tobias stands "I want you to stay at my apartment" he announces "ooohhhhhh" Chris Uri and Zeke sing in sink. as I stare into his eyes I can imagine a life for us that has endless possibility "okay" I answered he smiles. Out of no where I am shoved to the ground by...it...its..shit!

**okay im soooooooooooo sorry haven't updated in for every there will be another chapter up before Sunday and sorry its so short.**


End file.
